


Night in the Church

by lwise2019



Series: Mikkel's Story [48]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019
Summary: Night in the Church from Mikkel's viewpoint.
Series: Mikkel's Story [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Night in the Church

“So … you believe Reynir knows what he is doing?” Mikkel asked as they sat in high-backed wooden chairs by the fire.

“No clue. All I know is that I have no better ideas. Honestly, I haven't been too happy with the idea of leading a horde of ghosts to our pick-up ship. And you? You think this is a terrible idea that'll end horribly, huh?”

“Hey now, I'm a glass half full kind of man! I will give anything a chance. Especially when I'm outnumbered two to one.”

“At least we can say we tried even if braid-head turns out to be wrong. And you were right earlier. It's not acceptable to give up and die without trying.”

“Then … how do you feel? I was … surprised to see you on your feet. Running.”

> I feel … pretty good. I mean, my arm hurts, and it itches, but I feel better than I have since … since the battle. Since then I've felt like … like the way you feel when you have a bad wound and you feel your lifeblood draining away. Except it was my strength draining away. I ate everything you told me to, slept like you told me to, and still my strength just kept draining away, all the time.
> 
> Except once. Yesterday, when I was backtracking, starting off I felt really weak. I knew it was my duty, not yours, but I … wasn't sure I'd make it. At first. But then … I felt stronger. Like somebody'd bandaged up the wound and it wasn't bleeding anymore.
> 
> So, I found the stag. You were right that we had to get away. It was half-digested … and the building behind it was torn apart. There must have been a giant in there.
> 
> So, my little viking pal and the scout ran away from the giant. They ran all the way to the sea and, and, and the giant followed them. And all their tracks went into the sea. And none of them came out. None …
> 
> Yeah, but, as I was saying, I felt stronger, even though I felt horrible for them. Poor kids, they … Anyway, I felt stronger all the way back and then … and then I just wanted to fall over. And I did fall over, later. All my strength was draining away again.
> 
> And then … it was about the time braid-head saw the dog tracks … I felt stronger. Like somebody'd bandaged up the wound, but even better, like strength was finally flowing back _into_ me. And so when you ran off unarmed, I just ran after you.  
> 

Mikkel looked down at his scarred knuckles. “I'm never unarmed.” After a moment, “And you still feel like the wound is bandaged up?” At her nod, “This is not a medical problem. I don't know how to … keep it that way.” She nodded soberly. “I know.” They watched the fire for a long time while Reynir slept, stretched out on the long couch.

The wooden chairs were not terribly comfortable, and with Reynir on the long couch, they moved by common consent to the short couch, pulling it close to the fire to keep them warm during the night. The kitten happily sprawled across both laps.

When Sigrun began to nod off, Mikkel told her quietly, “Sleep now. Get your strength back. I'll watch.” She agreed, and when she rested her head on his shoulder, his left arm naturally went around her shoulders. He watched the fire, meaning to stay awake, but the utter peace of the church enfolded him. He had not felt so safe since he was a boy in his own bunk in the family farm. He laid his cheek against the top of her head and slept. Soundly. Dreamlessly.

_**RRUMBLE** _

They were shocked awake by the sound. The entire building was shaking and plaster was falling on them from the ceiling. Mikkel used one large hand to shield Sigrun's head, the other to shield his own. She was trying to hold and protect the kitten, who was howling in terror. If something larger than plaster fell …

Things were crashing down in the rest of the building. Mikkel tried to imagine a path to escape, but if the building was collapsing, they might be safest where they were. He was about to pull Sigrun across the room and under the table when everything quite suddenly stopped.

They held each other, scarcely breathing, for several minutes. Nothing more happened, and finally Mikkel licked his lips and asked, “Can we both agree not to investigate what the source of that was before sunrise?”

“Yeah, sure, no objections here.”

Sigrun fell asleep again at last, and Mikkel sat wakeful the rest of the night. The peace of the church had been shattered.

Reynir had slept through the whole thing, a gentle smile on his face.

* * *

As they cautiously worked their way out through the now-ruined church, Sigrun paused to say, “I guess we can count ourselves lucky not to be crushed under a piece of roof. Unlike some others around here.”

The room which Reynir had so determinedly guarded was laid open, the walls fallen away, and a massive beam had fallen, smashing the troll that had hidden within.

“Our new mageling has turned out to be fairly useful, huh?”

“I wouldn't be able to dispute that,” Mikkel answered with a slight smile.

“I still can't believe I agreed to set camp with _that_ in the same building!” They stared for a long moment at the enormous troll.

“It is time we continue on,” Mikkel said finally. As he turned away, “So, are we in the clear now? You were successful in ridding us of our … pursuers? You and Sigrun can stop worrying about that?”

“Yeah!” Reynir answered happily. “I mean, uh, technically _I_ didn't really do anything, but _yeah!_ All taken care of!”

“Good. Let's go then.” But even as he and Sigrun walked out the door, side by side, the Icelander was once again left behind. “Reynir!”

“I'm coming, I'm coming!”

“You'd better stay close to us from now on. No more falling behind!”

“I will! I promise! There's no reason not to anymore.”

The soldier-medic and the troll-hunter captain walked together. They did not speak of the night that Sigrun had slept in Mikkel's arms.


End file.
